<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A dating mishap by Bl4ckHunter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896574">A dating mishap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter'>Bl4ckHunter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Situation, Multi, Romantic Comedy, Walking In On Someone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot story. Crack fic. Brainy asking Alex for a romantic advice has an awkward outcome.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Brainy/Nia Nal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A dating mishap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts">Aragorn_II_Elessar</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something that just occured to me.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or Arrowverse.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brainy knocked on the door to Alex's office.</p><p>"Director Danvers, I need to speak with you in private." Brainy cleared his throat, looking down awkwardly, not noticing that Alex was talking with someone else. "It's a matter of… courtship." He shifted his foot uneasily. "I… I'd like an advice on how to… to woo Nia properly."</p><p>He lifted his head and lipread Alex, talking about chocolate and wine.</p><p>"This would work?" He considered. "Alright. Thanks for the advice." He left, not realizing that Alex had been talking with her girlfriend and James's sister, Kelly Olsen.</p><p>"Tonight, the two of us, a dinner at Rovner's." Alex smiled.</p><p>"I think we'll enjoy it." Kelly smiled.</p>
<hr/><p>Brainy invited Nia for a dinner as she tasted his chocolate souffle.</p><p>"Oh, my God… Brainy…" Nia giggled.</p><p>"Do you like it?" Brainy asked.</p><p>"I love it!" Nia exclaimed.</p><p>"Well, I'm still new to this… dating thing but I'm glad to know I did a good job." Brainy said.</p>
<hr/><p>Later, Brainy entered Alex's apartment and was about to knock on the door, when he heard screams and moaning.</p><p>"Oh, God… oh, God…"</p><p>"Alex!" Brainy yelled, thinking she was in danger as he kicked the door to her bedroom but immediately turned around and covered his eyes, mortified as Alex pulled the blanket, covering herself and Kelly, both women blushing like a tomato, with Kelly having whipped cream all over her face and Alex having whipped cream where Brainy would rather not see it.</p><p>"Brainy!" Kelly gasped.</p><p>"I heard screaming! I thought-"</p><p>"What are you doing? Get out!" Alex exclaimed.</p><p>"Sorry!" Brainy immediately left.</p>
<hr/><p>"Brainy." Nia asked as Brainy stared at the wall, while he returned to her apartment. "You look a little stoned. Where have you been?"</p><p>"I'm compartmentalizing, Nia. Please, don't ask or I'm going to remember something I wish I didn't remember." Brainy said.</p><p>"Did you see something…"</p><p>"A-a-a-a-a-a." Brainy raised his hand as Nia shut up. "Compartmentalization. I'm trying to block out all of my most traumatic experiences, so you need to be quiet."</p><p>Nia chuckled as she kissed him on his cheek. "You're cute when you're being awkward, you know that, dork?"</p><p>Brainy stared before he blinked. "What was that for?" He asked, not realizing he had compartmentalized what he had seen earlier tonight.</p><p>"Just because you're cute." Nia kissed him on cheek again.</p>
<hr/><p>Later, they all were having dinner at Kara's apartment.</p><p>"Hey, how about a dessert, who wants whipped cream on their pancakes?" Kara offered.</p><p>Alex and Kelly shifted uncomfortably and Brainy immediately shivered as the compartmentalized memory returned to the surface of his mind and he rubbed his face. "Oh, dear God…" He shuddered uncomfortably.</p><p>"What?" Kara and Nia asked, confused.</p><p>"Nothing." Brainy said, trying to compartmentalize the memory again but as Nia touched his hand, she used her dreamwalking powers, entering Brainy's subconsciousness and saw the memory before she shifted uncomfortably too, blushing.</p><p>"Let's pretend this never happened." Nia shifted.</p><p>"Yeah." Alex nodded.</p><p>"Let's." Kelly said awkwardly.</p><p>Kara just stared. "Did something happen?"</p><p>"Nothing." They all said awkwardly as Kara shrugged and they continued eating, although asides from Kara, they all were eating the dinner uneasily.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.</p><p>With regards</p><p>Bl4ckHunter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>